


sharpen your teeth and sink into me

by Like_A_Dove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben is an even more insecure Omega, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ben Solo, Rey is an insecure Alpha, awkward trash babies enthusiastically fucking, former Marine Ben Solo, is that Ron Swanson in MY reylo a/b/o fic? it's more likely then you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_A_Dove/pseuds/Like_A_Dove
Summary: “It’s on the house.”“Why?”Rey's cheeks tint pink. She stares at him for a beat too long, making Ben fidget slightly under her gaze. Finally she clears her throat and looks away. “Um. It just…is?”Great. She’s the first Alpha who he’s loved the smell of inyearsand she’s just as awkward as he is.





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreyii_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/gifts), [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to think I’d never write A/B/O fics and yet here we are. This is absolutely [audrey-fic's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/pseuds/audreyii_fic) and [Ever-so-reylo's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo) fault so here y’all go. I have two other fics going on and yet I’m writing this twaddle I hope you two are pleased with yourselves.

Ben Solo smells her before he sees her.

He’s the third person in line at The Beanery, one of the most stereotypically hipster coffee shops in the city. Ben only really swung in today because he needs a pick-me-up before work and didn’t have time to make his own at home.

He pats the right pocket of his work jeans to insure himself that he didn’t leave his house without his wallet, shuffling a little closer to the front of the line as the cashier calls out for the next customer.

And then oh. It hits Ben like a freight train. Suddenly he’s winded. An Alpha. An Alpha _woman_. 

And whoever she is doesn’t smell good in a just-stepped-out-of-the-shower kind of way. She smells _amazing_ in a just-spent-a-few-hours-outside-in-the-sunshine kind of way. Ben snaps his head about, searching for this Alpha girl that his animal brain has caught a whiff of. It takes him a moment to realize that this girl, this Alpha that’s making absurdly hormonal thoughts run howling around his brain like a pack of wild animals, is actually the cashier.

She has whipped cream smeared on her cheek, is the first think he notices. The second is that she’s pretty. The third is that her smile is bright and fake. The fourth is that there’s a sadness about her that he recognizes as something they both have in common.

Ben can tell that she hasn’t scented him yet. Or, at least, he desperately hopes that she hasn’t. Because she hasn’t even glanced in his direction yet and if she has picked up on his scent and is this underwhelmed by it then honestly that’s just depressing and he should really just turn around and walk out—

She calls for the next customer, the old woman waiting in front of him. And that’s when she notices him. Her head jerks and her eyes go a little wide when she spots Ben. And then she pointedly inhales.

Ben swallows, feeling his heartbeat pick up in his chest. Maybe he should just turn around and leave anyway. Maybe he is completely and totally not emotionally prepared for whatever it is that’s about to transpire.

And then it’s his turn. Ben Solo steps right up to the front counter, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as he mulls over how, exactly, he wants to greet her—

She swallows too. Her nametag reads ‘Rey’. “What can I get for you today?” Her voice is surprisingly small and timid. Very unlike an Alpha. She hadn’t been like that with the other customers.

Ben blinks down at her. “Small coffee. Two creams and one sugar. Add a shot of espresso. Please.”

Rey nods, her eyes never leaving him even as she keys in his order. Ben goes to pull out his wallet when she’s shaking his head. “It’s on the house.”

“Why?”

Her cheeks tint pink. She stares at him for a beat too long, making Ben fidget slightly under her gaze. Finally she clears her throat and looks away. “Um. It just…is?”

Great. She’s the first Alpha who he’s loved the smell of in years and she’s just as awkward as he is.

Perhaps they’re made for each other.

He nods, taking in the way her brow shines with nervous sweat, how her hair is pulled into a bun, stray wisps curling about her face. She nibbles at her bottom lip as he steps away it _does things_ to him. His animal brain kicks into high gear.

_Yes, Alpha. Spread those pretty little lips and bare those teeth to me please please—_

His dick twitches and Ben Solo quickly shuts down that train of thought. He will not get an erection in public. He will _not_.

But then something curious happens. Rey’s coworker, a petite Asian girl who is cute but an Omega, is making coffees with precise, practiced movements. He watches her pour the espresso into his cup, watches as she adds in the cream and sugar—

“I’ll make his drink, Rose. You can ring up the customer at the register.” Rey has subtlety shifted so that she’s standing between himself and the other barista, and even though her back is facing him Ben can sense that he is the cause of her sudden behavior.

Rose gives her coworker a confused look. “But I’ve almost finished…” She trails off, head tilting and catching sight of Ben over Rey’s shoulder. Then she tries and fails to mask a grin. “Oh. Okay, sure.” She instantly moves to the register, greeting the customer waiting there with a cheery smile.

Rey grabs the half-finished coffee Rose had been fixing for Ben and drops it into the trash with perhaps more force then necessary. 

Ben presses his lips together to hide his smile.

She’s definitely not the most suave Alpha that he’s has ever come across. Perhaps it is because she is young, but Ben gets the sense that there’s more to it than that.

Rey doesn’t spare him a glance as she goes about fixing his drink. She pours the espresso and cream and sugar with the same methodical precision that her coworker had had and yet… Somehow watching the process is five times more fascinating then it was before. 

She turns, steps right up the counter and slides his drink to him.

And then she freezes. “I forgot to ask for your name.”

“It’s Ben.”

“Okay.”

They stare at each other as he slowly picks up his cup.

This is the part where he should give her a cursory nod and leave. At this rate he’ll already be a few minutes late to work. But his animal brain will not allow that to happen.

_Alpha is trying to nourish you. Appreciate your Alpha._

He takes a large sip. The liquid scalds his tongue, which seems fitting considering how heated the rest of his body feels. The Alpha girl is watching him sharply, as if this is the most important thing that will happen to her all day.

He swallows. It’s the same kind of coffee he makes everyday at home and yet somehow…

“This is the best coffee I’ve ever had,” he blurts out. It sounds even more overdramatic being spoken aloud, but Ben can’t help it. His thighs are already pressed up against the counter and he finds his upper body leaning forward slightly, anything he can do to be just a little bit closer to her.

Rey actually hums in approval. It twists up Ben’s insides.

She doesn’t just smile at him. She _beams_ at him, clearly pleased by his answer. All thoughts quickly drain from Ben’s head, replacing themselves with white noise.

But apparently he doesn’t have to have a functioning thought process for his mouth and face to work because he returns her smile and says: “Thank you, Alpha.”

**

_He’d presented when he’d been fourteen. He had prayed to every god that might exist that he wouldn’t be an Omega like his own father; he’d watched Han Solo be the butt of every joke for years. Ben couldn’t bear the thought that society would inevitably look at him as less of a man solely because of his designation. It wasn’t fair._

_And yet, he had been fourteen and at a restaurant. In the past six months two girls in his grade had gone into heat, causing one Alpha male in his grade to present as well. But not Ben. Ben had gotten a whiff of one of the girls going into heat before she’d been sent home. He’d been repulsed._

_And so he’d spent the next few weeks thinking that he was a Beta and that that was perfectly acceptable. He’d take being a Beta over an Omega any day._

_But then he and his parents had gone out for a rare family dinner and the waitress had been a pretty blonde Alpha, in short shorts and red lipstick. He’d gotten a fever within the hour._

_**_

_Ben Solo joined the United States Marine Corps when he turned eighteen because he was an Omega. That, and because he’d had a misguided sense of patriotism that he wouldn’t grow out of for some time._

_The Marines had supplied him with SuprX, the most powerful suppressant drug on the market. Ben Solo went his entire time in service never having a heat. For once he felt like a regular man._

_In high school other boys in his class had thrown tampons at him and asked what it was like to take an Alpha’s cock up your ass. Did Ben spit or did he swallow? How quickly would he become a housewife after he graduated?_

_In the Marines he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone about his designation and no one was allowed to ask._

_Ben had been good at being a Marine. He was built for it, and soon the other men in his unit grew to respect him, even if they thought he was an asshole. And that was something he had never known before, respect. He relished it._

_He’d served eight years. Two tours in Iraq. He can tell you what it feels like to be shot. He can tell you what it’s like to watch your brothers get blown up. He would have gone back for a third tour if he hadn’t broken his leg in a car accident while on leave._

_Medically discharged. His heart had been broken._

_He’d moved back home and managed to fall out with every member of his family within a month. So he’d moved about the furthest away from home he could get—the other side of the country—and gotten a job at a woodworking shop. Ben had found that he liked working with his hands. Gave him something to do when he really would rather not be bored with his own thoughts._

_And if he never marries and spends the rest of his life a bachelor? Well… He was never really good at being an Omega anyway._

**

“I met an Alpha today.” Ben mentions this to his boss offhandedly as he sets up his station. He’s rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, body still feeling unbelievably hot from earlier. He can still smell her, somehow. It’s like she’s marked him.

His boss regards him with a raised eyebrow. Ron is a good man, a hardworking man. He’d hired Ben without a real interview, letting Ben show him what he could do with a pair of tools and good timber instead. “A woman?” Ron says it calmly, hands working deftly as he cleans his tools.

Ron is a Beta, but Ben had been able to smell his Alpha wife on him front the first moment that he’d met him. If there’s anyone who Ben feels like he can commiserate with regarding this particular subject, it’s Ron.

Ben nods. “A barista at The Beanery.”

Ron doesn’t look up from his tools but makes a noise to indicate that he’s listening. “Did you ask her for her number?”

Ben wipes his sweaty palms against his flannel work shirt. “No,” he grumbles. He’d practically tucked tail and ran after his humiliating social blunder while thanking Rey. He still can’t believe he’d referred to her as her designation. It’s impolite between two strangers, it’s _suggestive_ —

“Well, son, if you’re interested in this young woman then you should respectfully ask for her number.”

Ben pulls on his work gloves and refuses to look up at his boss. “But she’s an Alpha,” is the first excuse he can think to give. “That’s typically their prerogative.”

That isn’t strictly true. What is true is that Ben doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stomach it if he tries to give Rey his number and she rejects him. He hadn’t caught the look she’d given him after he’d called her ‘Alpha’ earlier, but he’s sure she’d been offended. He would be, if some stranger had called him by his designation.

Well, maybe he wouldn’t be all that offended if it’s _Rey_ calling him ‘Omega’.

He needs to stop thinking about her.

Ron takes off his tool belt and sets it aside, preparing to leave for the day. “She’s still a woman. She has instinct telling her one thing and society telling her another. She’ll probably give in and make the first move eventually, but you’ll have to wait.”

Ben could have groaned. This is exactly why he had been fine with being alone. He had been trying to save himself from this type of nonsense. From these animal brain thoughts that wouldn’t fuck right the hell off.

Ben makes a noncommittal grunting noise and Ron pats him on the shoulder as he steps past him, reminding Ben not to stay too late again.

**

He jerks off that night thinking about Rey. And maybe he should feel a little ashamed, thinking about fucking this glorified stranger, and yet his animal brain refuses to conjure up any woman that isn’t her.

He thinks about Rey riding him, slapping his face a little so that he looks her in the eye. Her thinks about how wild her hair would be, about how her tits would bounce up in down. He thinks about the way she might drag her nails down his chest, about how she’d lean forward and say, _“Knot me, Omega. Knot me **now**._ ” Her voice in his head manages to sound sweet.

Ben comes for actual minutes, something that hasn’t happened to him since he was twenty-two.

**  
He goes back to The Beanery the next day.

He has to wait in line again, which frankly is a godsend because if he’s actually going to do this he needs a few minutes to get used to being in her presence.  
Rey smells even better then she did yesterday. Ben isn’t sure how that’s even possible. 

_Let me take you in the back and fuck you, Alpha. Please please please I would be so good, so good to you. Let me make you come, Alpha. Let me come in you, let me show you how good my cock would be to your cunt—_

And suddenly he’s right in front of her and he’s hard in his pants and he’s not quite sure what to do with his mouth and tongue and voice.

Rey’s lips part a little as she looks up at him. Then she clears her throat. “Hey, Ben.”

She smiles and he’s done for.

“Can I have your number?” The words come rushing out of him before his brain can sign off on them leaving his mouth.

Ben feels his ears go hot. He waits for her brutal shutdown, his entire body frozen in sudden panic.

Rey stares at him in shock. And then something flashes across her face and she stands up a little straighter. Her eyes narrow in something his animal brain assures him is predatory. 

She grabs his hand. She grabs his hand and Ben Solo refuses to be a thirty-two-year-old Omega man who comes in his pants at the touch of an Alpha but _holy shit her scent spiked it smells like arousal it smells like maybe she’ll touch more than just my hand if I’m good._

Rey pulls his palm forward a little and by some miracle Ben manages not to completely lose it. His throat does make a funny noise, however.

He watches, transfixed, as Rey pulls a Sharpie out of her pocket. She uncaps it with her mouth, teeth clenched around the little piece of plastic and Ben could _die_.

She scrawls her number into his palm, hand managing to be steady. She looks up but doesn’t immediately let go of him.

When she does it almost makes him angry. “T-There you go.” Her voice is breathy, betraying her own nerves. But there’s steel in her posture that wasn’t there just a minute ago. 

Ben is going to think about her again when he fucks his hand later.

Rey curls her lips into a beautiful expression that’s not a smile but not a smirk. “Text me tonight, Omega.”

His coffee is once again on the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did put Ron Swanson from Parks and Rec into this fic. No regrets.
> 
> I feel like I’ll have this wrapped up in three parts but no promises. Could be longer. *sighs deeply*
> 
> I have [tumblr](http://likeadove.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/LikeADove_).
> 
> If you liked let me know?


	2. the hang out

Ben is a nervous wreck.

He’s a nervous wreck, and Poe Dameron is not making things any easier.

Dameron, an Alpha and debatably the only real friend he has, is attempting to fluff the lone decorative pillow on Ben’s leather couch. “Fucking hell, Solo, this is the most bacherlor-ey bachelor pad I have _ever_ fucking seen and that is _not_ a compliment.”

Ben grabs a beer from his fridge and cracks it open just to have something to _do_. He holds the can in his right hand, not actually bothering to take a sip but instead concentrating on the condensation running over his thumb. He takes a deep breath, tries to steady his heartbeat, but…

Rey will be here. In an hour. Rey will be here _at his house_ in an hour.

Ben Solo is a nervous wreck.

Poe is frowning at his walls now. Which, admittedly, are almost completely bare. It gives the home a dull look, as if it is greatly lacking something. In truth, Ben just doesn’t really know what, exactly, to display. He can’t think of anything that’d he’d appreciate looking at every day.

Well, that’s not necessarily true anymore. Hasn’t been since he walked into The Beanery two weeks ago.

“Buddy, we gotta get you some pictures. Maybe, like, a tasteful mural or something.” Poe crosses through the living room and into the kitchen, following Ben’s actions and retrieving a beer from the fridge.

“A tasteful mural,” Ben repeats, frowning.

Poe nods, eyes lighting up in growing enthusiasm. “Yeah, and can’t you make picture frames? You could make _picture frames_ —”

“Okay, but does the house look acceptable for tonight? Because I don’t exactly have time to make picture frames, yeah? I didn’t invite Rey over tonight because I’m trying to impress her with my house. I invited her over because I want to—”

_talk to her beg her to let me touch let me lick let me suck let her do anything she wants let her bite—_

Poe raises an expectant eyebrow.

“—hang out with her,” Ben finishes weakly.

Dameron takes a contemplative pull from his drink before setting it down on the countertop and grasping Ben by the shoulders. “Solo, you’ve got to get a grip on yourself. You smell… _insane_.”

Really? Awesome.

“I can’t help it,” Ben says between gritted teeth. He’s been thinking about Rey coming over literally all day. Actually, he’s been thinking about it since he first invited her over through text last night. She’d said yes immediately.

Poe gives him a sympathetic smile and releases him. “You like this Alpha a lot, don’t you?”

Ben doesn’t bother responding because, well… The answer is obvious. He and Poe have known each other for years, had served together in the Marines. Never in all the time he’s known Poe has Ben invited an Alpha over to his place, much less had a serious relationship. 

Poe’s expression has eased from sympathetic into something genuinely pleased. “You know it’ll smell like her for days in here, even after she leaves?”

Ben sighs. Of course he’s fucking thought about that. For the next few days his stuff is going to smell like her. _He_ is going to smell like her. The thought makes him swallow thickly. He’s going to go insane. He’s absolutely going to go insane.

And now Poe’s face has slid right back to sympathetic. “It’ll be okay.” He picks his can of beer back up and clinks it with Ben’s, chuckling. “Ben Solo is finally going to get laid.”

**

He’d texted her the night she’d given him his number, as she had commanded. At the time Ben hadn’t been sure what, exactly, they’d talk about. _“You smell like the best sex I’ll ever have, please let me knot you,”_ seemed vaguely desperate as an opening line. So the beginning of their first conversation had gone like this:

_Hope your evening is going well._

She’d responded almost instantly. _**actually just got way better**_. And then a fucking heart emoji. Which Ben really didn’t know how best to interpret but took it to be a good sign. 

_What are you up to?_

Four hours later he’d had his phone plastered to his ear, stretched out along his couch and listening to Rey as she rants on the other end of the phone.

It’s pushing midnight and both of them have to get up early the next morning and they’re talking about _food_ for fuck sake but Rey is very passionate about food and wants to own her own restaurant some day and Ben is grinning up at the ceiling and—

That was when Ben realized he might be in serious trouble.

**

Despite Poe’s impending disappointment, Ben doesn’t actually plan on initiating sex with Rey tonight.

His animal brain is furious with him.

Because he likes Rey a lot. They’ve talked all day everyday for the past two weeks. He goes into The Beanery as much as possible. They both like the same kind of books and she laughs at his dumb jokes. And the way she _looks_ at him makes him have to press his lips together to keep from groaning.

Yeah. He definitely likes Rey a lot. 

A shudder runs through his body when there’s a soft knocking on the door. Ben nearly stumbles in his haste to answer it, swinging the door open and looking down at the Alpha girl. He breathes in and—

Her scent is _intense._

Much more intense then it’s ever been at the coffee shop. Her hair is still damp from a recent shower, which is part of the problem but mostly it’s just _Rey_. She smells comforting and sweet and Ben could live with this scent in his nose forever.

Maybe it’s not such a good idea to let Rey inside his house. He’ll be trapped with her and her scent, with the smell of her blending and mixing with the smell of his home and _god fucking damnit_ Ben is already half hard.

Ben stares down at Rey, gaze growing more and more heated as his animal brain rolls around and basks in the smell of this Alpha. Rey’s friendly smile has morphed into something _else_ and now there’s a sudden uptake in her scent. Ben gets a whiff of slick, heady and sharp and dizzying. He glances down at her pants, notices she’s wearing black leggings. Not fair.

Rey’s cheeks are flushed red and she tucks a lock of wet hair behind her ear with a shaky hand. “Wow. That’s…” She pushes herself onto the balls of her feet and back down again in a nervous gesture. And then she seems to pull herself together right in front of Ben’s very eyes. She clears her throat. “Are you going to let me come inside?”

“I don’t know, are you going to let me do the same?”

It’s the dumbest thing he’s ever said. To anyone ever.

Ben feels his mouth drop open, sees her mirror his shocked expression. This is it, then. He’s ruined whatever _thing_ might’ve been happening between them because he can’t be in any physical proximity with this girl without turning into a fucking caveman.

The apology is on this tip of his tongue when Rey surprises him by letting out a snort. And then she dissolves into a fit of giggles, as if Ben’s stupid joke has broken some kind of tension between them.

He feels himself relaxing at the sound of her laughter. He smiles, runs his hand through his hair. “I don’t really know why I said that. I swear to god I didn’t invite you over tonight solely because I want to fuck you.” He leans forward, invading her space a bit. “Although I really, hardcore do. Want to fuck you, I mean.”

And then he sighs because one day he’ll learn to just keep his mouth shut.

Rey surprises him again by giving him a playful shove to his chest. His scent must spike at her touch because her eyes flutter briefly. “It’s alright. You’re only saying what I’m thinking.”

**

Ben gives up on not having an erection about ten minutes into the evening. Rey has very kindly let him use the lone couch pillow. He places it over his lap and valiantly spends the next two hours pretending he’s not painfully hard for this Alpha.

Rey’s eyes keep drifting fixedly to his lap in intrigue. 

They talk about… Ben has no idea what they talk about. He’s all but drunk off the smell of her and his scent gland is driving him nuts. It’s burning and he can feel his neck growing red with the irritation. 

_please please Alpha lick me bite me soothe me_

Keeping his animal brain quiet is growing increasingly difficult. 

Over the course of the evening Rey scoots closer and closer to him on the couch and soon her knee is touching his thigh and she’s grinning and telling him a story and he notices that her scent gland is irritated too.

That simple flash of reddened skin and the knowledge that comes with it wipes his mind. 

His cock twitches in his pants.

Ben thinks he manages to keep his face fairly blank, but Rey must have picked up on his sudden shift in mood because she cuts herself off.

“Hey.” Her voice is gentle. “Do you need me to leave?”

Ben releases a shuddering breath and shakes his head slowly. “No, it’s fine I just…”

And then he goes very still, overstimulated brain working in overtime to figure out what’s going on. Ben hasn’t gone into a heat in a very long time. Unlike female Omegas, who go into heat at least once a year, male Omegas will go into heat when they’re around an Alpha who matches well with him. Ben didn’t go into heat the entire time he was serving in the Marines and he hasn’t been around an Alpha who’s caught his interest until—

Shit.

Ben Solo is going into heat.

And Rey had probably realized it before he did.

He stands, tosses the pillow down on the indented cushion behind him. Ben strides into the kitchen and to the sink, turning the faucet to the coldest setting and then dunking his entire head under the stream.

It doesn’t really help. There’s a tap on his shoulder and he shuts the water off.

Rey is already handing him a towel. He wipes his face and pushes his sodden hair away, eyes never leaving her the entire time.

She’s biting her bottom lip and his lower belly clenches.

“I think I’m going into heat,” he blurts out.

Rey’s smile is a little sly. “You think?”

Ben exhales shakily. “You don’t understand. I haven’t had a heat since I was eighteen.”

Her hazel eyes widen. “Oh.”

Ben nods, holding the cool, damp towel to his itching neck. “Can I be honest with you?”

She nods.

His hair is dripping water onto the linoleum. “You’re the first Alpha I’ve ever been interested in. Like, genuinely. As a person. And I don’t want to fuck that up.”

Her pretty lips curl slightly and she places a hand on his arm. Ben’s knees nearly buckle at the contact. “I’m not a great Alpha,” she admits. Ben wants to argue, but the look on her face keeps him quiet. “I’ve never helped an Omega through their heat before but…” She peers up at him through long lashes. “I’d be willing to try, with you.”

Ben lets out a noise that seems to start from deep in his chest, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the top of Rey’s head before he can get a grip.

And then she’s grabbing at his shirt and pressing her mouth to his scent gland. She kisses it, just a sweet and chaste movement. Just a gentle press of her lips to the heated skin of his neck. But then she parts those lips and just barely grazes her teeth against the most sensitive spot of his gland.

And then it’s like his whole body is throbbing. Gasping, Ben’s fingers curl around the edge of the countertop and he pushes his hips against her over and over. He nuzzles his face against her helplessly. She pulls her mouth away from his neck, breaths coming just as heavily as Ben’s.

Rey leaves not long after that with a smug expression, obviously quite pleased she managed to make Ben come in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has officially morphed into A Thing. We're looking at about five chapters now, give or take. I can’t even be butthurt because I should have known this would happen.
> 
> Also, WOW thank you to everyone for your lovely responses to the first chapter! I unfortunately don’t have the time to reply to everyone’s comments but I read and cherish them all. Thank y’all for being so delightful! 
> 
> Next chapter should be fun for our awkward babies.
> 
> I have [tumblr](http://likeadove.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/LikeADove_). If you liked let me know?


	3. the phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you lovely folks have expressed confusion over some of the A/B/O tropes I’m following. So now it's time to admit that…I’m not really following a lot of them, heh. For this fic I’m honestly just doing my own thing. I frankly just want to explore Omega!Ben and Alpha!Rey and this is all silly fun nonsense <3 Anywho, enjoy this first appearance of smut!

Ben Solo currently has three major regrets in his life.

The first is calling his mother a ‘cunt’ over the phone. It had been the last time he had spoken to her, six years ago. He can’t even recall what they had been arguing about, just that he was _furious_ and she wasn’t backing down and he was tired of it all. Tired of _everything_. He’d called her that word and then hung up on her before he could hear her reaction. 

(His father had shown up at his apartment later that night. Looking back, Ben hates thinking about the things he said to his father during that encounter. Wishes he could reverse time and change it. But that conversation with Han does not make his top three regrets.)

The second regret is the tattoo he has stretched across his back. The artistry of the ink is beautiful. What said ink stands for is not.

The third, and currently more pressing, regret is that he let Rey walk right out his front door five hours ago instead begging her to stay and fuck him.

It feels like his knot has been swollen for hours. Nothing he can do can get it to deflect and he cannot relax because of it. Not to mention that his whole body is on fucking fire. And gulping cool water doesn’t help, makes him feel worse. He’s thrown up twice.

And dear god how he’s masturbated. Ben knows for a fact he’s never jerked off this much in his _life_. Not even when he was a teenager. And Rey, his Alpha, is consuming his mind. It’s like every bit of his head is beating a rhythm of _let your Alpha take care of you let her take your knot beg for her to tell you how good of a fuck you are_.

And of course his animal brain has decided that _his_ Alpha is Rey, had decided it the moment he first scented her in The Beanery.

Ben, for perhaps the millionth time in his life, curses his designation. He is desperate for his Alpha and yet cannot bring himself to call Rey and plead for her to come help him. It’s too embarrassing. He should be able to handle this. He’s a grown man who has seen more then most. Handling his heat on his own until Rey can come over tomorrow after she’s off work is a perfectly achievable goal.

Except, once again, Ben’s cock is hard.

He’s sitting on his couch in the spot Rey had spent the majority of the time sitting in. Her smell is strongest here and he basks in it. It makes his current situation infinitely worse and yet better. A thousand times better. He imagines her telling him to fuck her on this couch, so hard that the couch itself scoots across the hardwood floor with Ben’s momentum.

He wonders if his Alpha will scream when she comes, unabashed and unashamed at her own pleasure, demanding the rest of the world know that she’s taken what is hers.

The thought makes Ben’s cock throb and he palms himself, unable to resist the call his body is singing to him. He’ll touch himself for the umpteenth time thinking about Rey and before he’ll know it she’ll be off work and coming to get him.

Everything is going to be fine.

Ben grunts, begins to stroke himself the way that he likes, firm and solidly paced, a twist at the head of his cock, speeding up unintentionally as he further arouses himself.

And then his phone rings. It’s nearly 4am.

Ben opens one eye and glances at it, not quite daring to hope that it just might be—

It _is_ Rey, and she’s Face Timing him.

Ben has never Face Timed anyone before, and he scrambles to accept her call. Her face is large on the screen at first before she adjusts her phone, leaning it against something before sitting back on what Ben presumes to be her bed. She looks pained at the sight of him.

“I shouldn’t have left,” she moans, looking thoroughly upset. Ben can see his tiny image at the bottom of his phone screen, a mirror of what Rey is seeing. And he looks ragged. He’s shirtless and drenched with sweat and sickly pale.

She frowns at him and for a brief, absurd moment Ben can’t help but find the slight crease on her forehead slightly adorable. “Do you want me to skip work and come over?”

He really is in trouble.

But he jerks his head to the side. “No.” His voice is hoarse. “You have work soon. I don’t want you calling out and missing a shift because of me.”

Her frown is deepening and her shoulders are stiff, as if she’s keeping herself from springing into action. “But you’re in heat, Ben. And I can help you. I said I would help you and I…” She trails off her, bites at her lower lip. It’s not meant to be sexual, but Ben’s eyes flick to her mouth anyway. His cock, which has remained hard this entire conversation, jumps a little against his thigh. Ben works himself a little bit, grateful that she can’t see what he’s doing outside of the frame.

He is beyond the point of being mortified.

“I meant it,” Rey finishes, and Ben’s brain scrambles as it tries to process everything that she’s saying to him right now.

His Alpha (and shit he really can’t start regularly thinking about her as _his_ Alpha, although the idea of her being anyone _else’s_ Alpha made him see red) is essentially offering to come over right now. To help him. To take care of him. To ease him through this hellish, biological byproduct of being a fucking Omega.

But another side wars with him. He is a grown man. He’s fought for his country. He’s killed for his country, given a part of who he was for his country. He’s lived on his own for years. He doesn’t need assistance from anyone. In fact, _he_ should be taking care of Rey, assuring her that she should work the hours she needs and shouldn’t waste time trying to help him when he should be able to take care of himself.

“Do you want me to come over?” Rey asks again.

The Omega in him wants to say _yes yes yes Alpha please_. But the irritating, stubborn man in Ben says in a strangled tone: “I’ll be fine until after you’re off.” His right hand cups his balls and he really doesn’t want to fully jerk off while he’s on the phone with Rey but his whole body feels completely out of his depth—

And suddenly Rey’s face is much closer to the screen. “Ben, are you touching yourself?”

He freezes, face flushing in guilt. He doesn’t quite know how to answer that right now on the spot, and his prolonged silence only confirms Rey’s suspicions.

“You are, aren’t you?” Her voice is breathless, a little higher now in her excitement. Her breathing quickens, he notices. Ben might not be able to smell her, but he can sense her arousal though his phone, can see her dilated eyes and restless energy. 

Nevertheless, he releases his erection.

“I’m sorry—”

“I want you to keep touching yourself, Omega.”

Ben gasps, hips jerking forward even though he has no one to push up against. He feels his whole lower abdomen tighten at the way she had spoken. At what she had said.

“And, um, can you prop your phone up against something because I…” Rey trails off, chest heaving and Ben can’t tear his gaze away from her image, hand pausing on his cock for a moment. He can guess what she’s having trouble spitting out.

“Do you want to see me, Alpha?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she moans. Ben gapes a little at the sound, immediately filing it away for future use. “I want to see you, Omega.”

Ben makes quick work scooting the coffee table up close to the couch and leaning his phone against a stack of hardback books. He sits back, cock jutting between his legs in full display for his Alpha.

He sees her nod vigorously over his phone. She leans forward, fully clothed despite the fact that Ben is completely naked before her. Rey’s eyes widen and her mouth parts a little in what Ben so desperately hopes is awe.

Then she leans back so that her entire head and some of her neck his visible. She smiles, and its cheery and sweet and pleased. “Touch yourself, Ben. I want to see how my Omega likes it.”

_my Omega_

Ben already feels very close. He’s sweating, hair stuck to his sticky forehead but god, if this isn’t going to be the best orgasm he’s had in years, maybe even his _life_. He shifts in his seat and it stirs up the lingering remnants of Rey’s scent, pulling a groan out of him.

“Your _knot_ , Ben.” Rey is pushing her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck. Her scent gland is angry and red. “I can’t wait to have it inside me. It’ll fill me up completely and that will _please_ me.”

Those are old words, and they shock the instinctual part of Ben. He thrusts upward, using both hands on himself now that he’s no longer concerned with holding his phone. His right hand works at a pace he hopes doesn’t seem too frantic to his Alpha. His left hand alternates between pressing on his upper abdomen and squeezing his balls in the way he likes best. Rey watches with rapt attention, soaking in every single one of his movements. At this rate Ben, Ben won’t—

“I’m going to come soon.”

“Yes, Omega.” Rey’s right arm, out of direct sight, is working back and forth below her and Ben wonders if she’s touching herself too, if she’s enjoying this as much as he is. “I want you to come for me. Soon, soon I’ll be letting you come inside me. And you’ll knot and if you’re good maybe I’ll let you…” Rey’s hand brushes over her scent gland, and whether or not she’s indicating that _he_ would bite _her_ or that _she_ would bite _him_ —doesn’t matter. Ben loses it.

It’s like all the muscles in his lower torso tighten before releasing abruptly. He shouts, ropes of semen shooting across his thighs and lower belly as his hips lift off the couch. He’s trembling all over after the orgasm rolls across and then out of him, and when he looks back at his phone he doesn’t have time to be embarrassed by the droplet of spend he’s managed to (impressively) get onto the screen because Rey—

Looks enraptured, breathless, beautiful. And despite the intense release he’s just had Ben’s cock doesn’t soften. It stays hard and prepared and ready at the sight of its Alpha. For his Alpha.

Rey continues watching him come down for several long moments. Then she stands abruptly. 

“You know what.” Her voice comes from outside the phone frame. “This is stupid. I’m coming over.”

And then she ends the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a little dusting of smut for y’all. ;) 
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter! I’ve never written phone sex before and I had way more fun writing it then I expected, ha. 
> 
> Let your girl know if you enjoyed this chapter! I absolutely thrive off hearing what you guys have to say!
> 
> I have [tumblr](http://likeadove.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/LikeADove_)!


	4. the heat, part one

_Ben’s mother had given it to him on Christmas one year. He’d been on leave and hadn’t been able to come up with a reasonable excuse that would get him out of dinner at his parents’._

_He’d been in the living room at the family home, sipping eggnog that had been more rum then…whatever the hell else went into eggnog, when she’d come into the room with a small velvet box clutched between her hands._

_“I know you’re not looking for a mate right now,” his Alpha mother began._

_Leia held up a hand when Ben opened his mouth to argue. “Don’t start. I **know** you’re not looking for a mate right now, or thinking about marriage and having a family at all, but if the time comes… I want you to have this.”_

_Ben hadn’t been going to reach for it. He’d rolled his eyes and tried to hide how drunk he was by taking another swig of eggnog. But Leia just continued on, unphased by his petulance._

_“It was your grandmother’s.”_

_That had given Ben pause. He didn’t know much about his maternal grandmother, had only seen a couple of pictures of her. His only knowledge of her was that she had been incredibly intelligent and very much in love with his grandfather when they’d married._

_Ben reached for the box. In it was a ring. Ben knew nothing about jewelry, but this particular piece looked deceptively expensive. The band was pure gold and covered with tiny diamonds that seemed to reflect every light in the room. Simplistic but eye-catching. Classic. It was the kind of ring he’d give only to someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving. Like a wife. Like a mate._

_Ben frowned and said nothing, just nodded his thanks and tucked it into the pocket of his jacket._

_Leia had patted his arm and Ben had let her finish off the rest of his eggnog._

**

Ben is shocked, and extremely delighted, to discover that Rey lives barely six minutes away.

He had been counting, standing by the front door wearing nothing but a loose pair of lounge pants and sweating profusely.

Never in his life has he felt so ill and so horny at the same time.

He hears her car turn into his driveway, hears her get out and then slam the door shut. Is she actually sprinting to the front of Ben’s house or is he just imagining things out of sheer desperation—

Somehow, when the doorbell rings, Ben feels unprepared for whatever is coming next.

He flings the door open and is met with Rey, dressed in just a sweatshirt and pajama bottoms. Her nostrils flare and she makes a chocking noise that swiftly turns into a moan. The sound goes right to his dick. It’s all he can do not to immediately reach down and cup himself.

Because he is still hard.

“Holy shit, Ben. You smell—” Rey’s eyes nearly roll into the back of her head before she steadies herself and pins her gaze on him. “You smell ready.”

The words make Ben do something he doesn’t normally do. He _whines_ , a needy sound from the back of his throat. 

_please Alpha please I need I need—_

The smell of her hits him then and he nearly pitches forward.

“Alpha, please let me fuck—”

She pounces, rushing forward and throwing herself forcefully into his arms. He catches her on instinct but is forced to take a step backward with the momentum. His back hits the wall and Rey is simply _everywhere_. She wraps her limbs around him, as if she could all but climb inside his very being, and nips at his scent gland.

Rey nips at his fucking scent gland and then begins rolling her hips aggressively against his erection. And Ben…Ben cannot come in his pants for the second time that night. The humiliation would be scarring. So he forces his legs to move down the hallway and toward his bedroom, one step at a time.

He’s in the process of maneuvering past his bathroom when Rey’s legs tighten around him. Gripping him with her thighs, she lets go of his shoulders and yanks the sweatshirt she’s wearing up and over her head. She’s not wearing a bra underneath, so Ben does what his animal brain assures him is the correct action to take. He ducks his head and sucks nearly the entirety of her left breast into his mouth, twerks and works her nipple with his tongue.

Rey arcs against him, voicing her pleasure. “Yes, Omega, _again_.”

Ben forces himself to blindly start moving forward once more, because if he is not in his bedroom and inside this beautiful Alpha within the next minute he’s going to be extremely disappointed with himself.

When they finally, blessedly make it to his bedroom Rey releases him and gives him a hard shove toward the bed, grinning. Ben moans as he sits on the edge of the mattress; there’s a feral look in her eye that’s doing things to him and his cock. He can barely think straight, and before he knows it his Alpha has divested both herself and him of their pants.

She’s not wearing any panties either and Ben’s mouth parts at the sight of her sex. Her thighs are covered in her own slick and without thinking he swipes a finger at the crease of her leg, at the sensitive skin just around her cunt, before bringing the finger to his mouth.

“Do you like the taste of me, Omega?” Rey is breathless, naked and wild before him.

Ben pulls his finger out slowly from between his lips, savoring the taste. He stares up at her, never breaking eye contact as he grabs her hips and yanks her toward him. “Yes, Alpha.”

“I’m going to fuck _you_.”

The next thirty seconds are a blur. She’s pushing on his shoulders, clamoring onto his bed, straddling him, palming his cock which makes him choke, then sinking and sinking and sinking—

Ben nearly cries when she’s fully seated on top of him because the relief is so exquisite. Her cunt is like a vice around his knot, which was already slightly inflated before she’d even entered his house. Now it’s really beginning to swell in earnest. He’s not going to last long, so he reaches between Rey’s legs.

She keens _loudly_ , sliding up and down his cock in a near frenzy, tits bouncing the way Ben had spent so many times imagining. When his thumb begins rubbing frantically against her clit she clenches around him, growing impossibly tighter. His vision goes spotty because this is indescribable, beyond anything he’s ever felt. Ben’s body careens into release, knot swelling to its full girth and Rey, Rey is—

“ _Ben_.”

His name leaves his Alpha’s lips as she orgasms on top of him, whole body twitching as she voices her pleasure. Her hand is twisted in his hair roughly as her cunt spasms and clamps down on his knot, making him see stars. He’s coming inside her now, _his Alpha has deemed him worthy_ , and he grows dizzy with the knowledge. His hands palm helplessly at her ass, fingers curling into the fresh, flexing and pulling her closer and closer ever time his cock jolts inside her.

His mind is nothing. All Ben can do is whisper her name over and over.

**

They spend the first few minutes locked together simply looking at the other before Ben realizes something that embarrasses him.

He gently brushes some of her loose hair over her shoulder before cupping her face in his hands and tenderly kissing her.

Rey nearly purrs in approval. “That was nice.”

Ben nods in agreement, kissing her again, barely believing he’s gone this long without it. 

They spend the next few minutes after that just kissing, then Rey tentative brings up that she’s never been with an Omega before and she _gets it_ now and damnit, every time she shifts her seat Ben’s cock gives a noble but half-hearted pulse from where it’s still rooted inside of her.

He admits he’s never been with an Alpha. And then he also admits that though it hadn’t lasted too long sex with Rey had been the best sex of his life. 

Rey agrees.

She makes a bad pun that has both of them laughing, then gasping at the movement it causes. When she’s settled again, found a good position against him, Rey brings her mouth to his lazily. “You please me, Omega.”

Ben’s smile is silly. An intense feeling heightens inside of his chest, and its _so much_ and he doesn’t know what to _do_ with it so he just nuzzles his face against her, rubbing off his scent.

He’s just thankful to have his Alpha in his arms. And not just any Alpha. Rey.

**

Rey lets him fuck her from behind not quite an hour later, wailing as he drives into her. The Omega in him preens at how she clenches around him with every deep thrust, at the smell of her slick as it dribbles out from between them.

_yes Alpha let me keep pleasing you let me keep fucking you let me come inside you again Alpha please I will keep being good_

He grunts, curving his upper body over her so that he can catch some of the sweat on her neck with his tongue. His Alpha tastes delicious, like _literally_ the best sex he’s ever had. Ben’s pace slows just a little, just enough so that he can take in Rey’s face, red and flushed with ecstasy. His gaze flicks to her scent gland.

He presses his nose to the skin underneath, inhaling deeply, wanting so desperately to touch _to lick_ but not daring to without her permission.

Rey bites her bottom lip and moans wantonly, hips pushing back against him. She seems to know what he’s thinking without having to open her eyes. “Suck on it, Omega.”

Ben groans deeply, jerking against her erratically. He kisses her sent gland, then suckles on it.

It’s too much. They both begin to come, and right before Ben’s head whites out in orgasm he thinks about that goddamn ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to do all the heat fucking in one chapter but decided to split it up for…reasons.
> 
> Thank you everyone for all your lovely comments and support! You’re all wonderful and I truly cherish all of you! I hope you all enjoyed this particular installment 


	5. the heat, part two

The next twenty-four hours are easily the best of Ben Solo’s entire existence.

He’s never had so much sex in his life. And, according to Rey, neither has his Alpha. By the time they’ve spent an entire day together they’ve fucked in every single room in Ben’s house, on every flat surface, and practically in every position either of them could come up with.

It’s been, in one word, magical.

Life changing.

Ben had no idea another human being could make him feel this way.

**

“Where did you get this scar?” He can make out the silvery line across her hip in the low lamp light coming from his bedside table.

Rey stiffens a little, and Ben almost tells her to forget it.

“Two male Alphas jumped me when I was nineteen. We all worked at the same restaurant at the time, and they always gave me shit because of my designation. And then…and then one night we were slammed and a customer pissed me off and I snapped at one of the Alphas. He was a line cook and a fucking asshole, but he’d been alright up until this point. Tensions were running high and he…he said I was just a mouthy wannabe Alpha bitch who needed a good dicking from an Alpha cock to keep her quiet. And he and his buddy tried to give me that, after the restaurant closed that night.”

Ben has gone stock still, eyes wide. He can see the lines of red creeping around the edge of his vision as he tries to keep his temper in check.

“One of them sliced me but I got away.”

Ben’s arm curls around his Alpha and he drags her a little closer into his chest. “Did they get fired and arrested, at least?”

Rey laughs, but it is without humor. “Oh, no. I was forced to quit. The owner of the restaurant was also a male Alpha and he sided with them.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Rey flings a leg over his hip and moves to straddle him. Ben is admittedly hard, but that’s only because he’s still in the throes of his heat. He’s still furious as Rey positions his cock at her entrance and sinks down onto him with ease.

“That wasn’t the first time something like that happened. I doubt it’ll be the— _oh_.” Ben fucks the rest of her words out of her mouth as he sets a quick pace thrusting up inside of her, thinking to himself _like hell it’ll happen again_.

Not if he has anything to say about it. He’ll beat the shit out of anyone who dares threaten his Alpha.

“I got away.” Rey cups his jaw, making him look her in the eye. She must sense her Omega’s distress and is working to calm him. “I’m good at running away.” She sounds sad, but only briefly. Another thrust upwards and her hips stutter, her hands falling against his solid chest.

**

He’s cat napping when the early Sunday sun starts to creep into his bedroom. He hears Rey jabbering away to someone on her phone and the testiness in her tone rouses him to full awareness.

She’s seated at the foot of his bed with her cell clutched to her ear, gloriously naked. Ben sits up in bed and stretches his arms up over his head and groans, listening intently as Rey continues to talk.

“Come on, Phasma. I’ve been your employee for years and I’ve never used my heat leave before— _No_. I’m not arguing with you about this. I’m not coming in today.” She scoffs. “We both know you’re not going to fire me so I don’t appreciate your threats.” Then Rey abruptly hangs up the phone, tossing it back onto the bed with a scowl.

“My boss is a bitch.” She runs her hand through her thoroughly mussed hair and Ben can’t stop the smile that comes across his face.

“Anything I can do to make you forget about her?” He scoots across the ruffled sheets and plants a kiss onto the creamy skin of her shoulder.

She hums in pleasure, body relaxing against his. “You can keep me company while I make breakfast.”

For a moment Ben is offended that his Alpha can be thinking about food when they’re both awake and he could be inside of her. But then his stomach growls and he realizes that neither of them ate anything yesterday, just shared bottles of water in between rounds of sex.

But he can’t help but frown a little as Rey stands and paces to the door, still not bothering to put on her clothes.

Well, at least the view will be beautiful.

**

Ben underestimated Rey’s skills in the kitchen. She scavenges in his fridge for several minutes, giving him an incredible eyeful of perfect peach-shaped ass, before coming up with the necessary ingredients for omelets. 

She finds his knives and quickly sets about chopping onions and peppers.

Ben didn’t even know he _had_ peppers.

“Need any help?” Ben offers, but Rey shakes her head.

She gives him a smile and a wink from over her shoulder. “I want to cook for you, Omega. Let me.”

It turns out to be a treat to watch her in the kitchen. She cracks eggs and mixes the ingredients into his iron skillet with practiced ease, and Ben can easily see her doing this professionally. He remembers her talking about her dream of opening her own restaurant one day.

His mind wanders to his savings account. There’s a fair amount in there by now; he’s lived modestly throughout the years. Perhaps, maybe, if Rey will let him, he could help her realize her dream. Hell, he could even help build the place if that’s something she would be interested in—

Rey slides a plate full of delicious omelet in front of him, forcing Ben out of his reverie. He hadn’t even realized he’d drifted off.

She slides into the chair next to him and, with a brilliant smile says: “Bon appetit!”

It only takes two bites for Ben to come to the conclusion that this is the best omelet he’s ever had. He tells Rey as much.

“Really?” She’s trying not to let on to how delighted she is by his compliment. She smiles down at her breakfast and shifts a little in her seat. It’s adorable, makes Ben want to gather her in his arms and kiss her stupid.

He nods, shoveling another forkful into his mouth. “Who taught you how to cook?”

“Nobody. I’m self-taught.”

This makes Ben pause. She’d mentioned briefly on the phone that she’d grown up in the foster system and had spent the last five years before she’d turned eighteen with some prick named ‘Plutt’. “Did your foster father encourage you?”

Rey shakes her head, taking a quick sip from her glass of ice water. “It was more like, if I didn’t cook for myself then I didn’t eat.”

The anger sparks. Ben feels it in the curl of his fists. “He starved you?”

His Alpha is beginning to look uncomfortable, and his Omega instincts are telling him that he should change the subject, that his Alpha might not like the particular conversation at hand.

But Ben Solo isn’t just his designation. He glares down at his plate, attempting to keep his growing rage under control. A small, steady hand on his bare shoulder helps stable him. He shudders, leans into Rey’s touch.

“It’s okay. I survived. He kicked me out when I presented. Turned out to be a blessing in disguise. I was able to emancipate myself after that.”

Ben’s mind reels because not only had his Alpha’s foster father starved her but he’d apparently kicked her out of his home when she was most vulnerable. 

He wants to beat the shit out of this man. Ben can feel his body growing hot. “Why did he kick you out? Was he an Alpha as well?”

Rey lets out a snort. “Hardly.” She doesn’t seem very angry, as if she’s been at peace with this part of her past for some time. She still watches Ben with a sharp eye. “He was a beta. He kicked me out because he thought that my designation… Well, he called me a ‘dyke’ and said he didn’t want a ‘fucking faggot queer Alpha bitch’ living underneath his roof.”

“I hate him.”

Ben says it with such intense vitriol that it surprises them both.

Rey gives him a strained smile. “I found out last year that he dropped dead of a heart attack two years ago. His body went undiscovered for nearly three weeks before someone found him.” She stabs at the last bite of her omelet before bringing it to her mouth and chewing aggressively. “Karma is a bitch.”

A prickle of heat starts deep in Ben’s belly. It has nothing to do with his hatred of Plutt and everything to do with how fierce his Alpha seems to him in this moment, sitting naked and defiant at his kitchen table.

He wants her.

Ben pushes his plate to the side of the table before standing and grabbing at Rey’s upper arms, completely impatient. She responds instantly, reaching up and placing her hands on his shoulders and allowing Ben to pull her toward him.

He picks her up, sets him on top of the kitchen table and encourages her to lay down. Then he palms at her thighs, spreads them apart eagerly. 

Open and pink and already slick for him, Rey’s cunt is easily the most delicious thing he’ll consume this morning, despite how amazing that omelet was. He crouches down, dips his head, and then her heady slick is sliding across his tongue. She moans, the sound seeming to echo down her body and into Ben’s mouth.

He slips a finger inside of her, then two, already lightheaded out how tight and wet she’s going to feel wrapped around his knot in just a few moments. But first he’ll make his Alpha fall apart on his tongue. 

She’s a meal in and of herself, and he consumes her with a sort of feral hunger.

Rey comes quickly, loud cries reverberating around his spacious kitchen and living room. Ben continues to suckle on her clit throughout her orgasm, her little shakes and the way her hand tightens in his hair small rewards all their own.

Then his Alpha is shoving his head away from her center and demanding that he fuck her.

This isn’t the first time Ben has fucked her on his kitchen table. But this time the view is infinitely better. The first time had been sometime yesterday in the late evening, when he’d forgotten to turn the light on in the kitchen and had been too eager to be inside Rey to care that he could only see her in shadows.

Now she’s spread eagle on the table, having knocked most of their plates and half-filled cups of water onto the floor. Ben presses inside of her, sinking in and in and in. It’s almost as if her cunt sucks his cock into her and he shudders, looking between their joined bodies and gasping at the sight.

Ben pulls back before thrusting forward, watching as her pussy stretches around his erection, her body accommodating his own to perfection. The natural sunlight streaming in through the windows in his kitchen hitting every beautiful curve of her.

His knot is already swelling before he can do anything about it.

“Knot me, Omega, now _now_ —” Rey is panting, growing impossibly tighter around him as she careens into her second orgasm of the morning.

Ben moans throughout his own release, shivering helplessly at how fucking incredible it feels to finish inside of her. A part of him still can’t believe his Alpha has deemed him worthy enough to do so.

They’re both breathing through their aftershocks when Rey reaches up and palms his face. “I’ll help you through all your heats. Forever, if you want.”

Ben’s head is swimming and Rey’s thumb swipes over his scent gland. “Shit,” she swears, and her voice is thick. “I’d bite you if you wanted me to.” She whimpers, rolls her hips up against him, pulsing around his knot.

A minute or so passes while they attempt to catch their breath, and when Ben’s knees don’t feel quite so wobbly he gathers Rey into his arms and carries her back to his bedroom. With some tricky maneuvering he gets them into his bed, where he curls his body around her protectively.

He runs his large palm down her bare back and she arches into his touch. “You can stay here after my heat is over, if you want.” Ben places languid kisses against her temple, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair, of her skin, of _Rey_. 

It feels right, whatever is going on between them. 

Can you be so certain of someone after two weeks of talking and one day of amazing sex? And yet, Ben knows, intrinsically, instinctually, that this young Alpha is his entire future. 

He’s growing sleepy and he shifts his head into a more comfortable position against his pillow. He peaks down at the woman snuggled up in his arms. She’s watching him, hazel eyes penetrating. 

“What is it?” he whispers, the intimacy of the moment and their position making him lower his voice reverently.

“I’ve never…” She plants a soft kiss against his chest as she searches for the rest of her sentence. “I’ve never had someone to take care of before. Someone…who was mine.”

_Now you do_ , Ben’s animal brain supplies. _You can take care of me Alpha I will be loyal I will protect whatever you deem to give me I will—_

Maybe he should admit that he’s already crazy about her. He loves her, he thinks. She was made for him. This Alpha is his mate.

Instead he says, “I could be yours,” then drifts off, leaving it at that.

He realizes his mistake a couple of hours later, when he wakes up to find Rey gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, is it really a story written by me if there isn’t some angst? Hey, at least next chapter we’ll have the long awaited return of Ron Swanson! 
> 
> Thank you everyone who is still reading this story! I read and treasure everyone’s comments <3 
> 
> I have [tumblr](http://likeadove.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/LikeADove_).
> 
> If you liked let me know?


	6. the offering

“Solo, you look like shit.”

Ben sighs dejectedly from where he’s leaning against the countertop in his kitchen. He completely lacks the energy to argue with Poe. And besides, Dameron is right. He does look like shit. Feels like shit too.

He shrugs toward his friend, acknowledging his statement.

Poe breathes in deeply and moves about the kitchen and living room, balking here and there at the places where Rey’s scent is still particularly strong. As he walks around the kitchen table he pauses and shoots Ben a very pointed look. 

Ben simply shrugs again. He can only imagine the pheromones coming from his hand carved wooden table that he’d built himself. Even though he’s wiped it down multiple times with disinfectant in the four days since Rey abruptly left him (when he was technically still finishing up his heat), certain spots in his house still permeate her scent. As if she had marked spaces in his home for her very own. Like they were hers and she’d be back to claim them very soon.

Ben rubs at his scent gland absentmindedly. 

Having taken stock of all the smells in the living room and kitchen, Poe reappears by Ben’s side, mouth forming a hard line. “She really liked you,” he begins, eyeing Ben cautiously. Poe has always been mindful of Ben’s temper, even if he’s managed to mature and reign it in fairly well these past few years. “The kitchen table especially…” He trails off and then sighs, shaking his head. His brown eyes fill with pity. “It’s like she wanted to mate you.”

_Mate you_.

Everything inside Ben, especially his animal brain, lurches at this confirmation. Because Rey had spoken as much while he had been fucking her on this goddamn table, hadn’t she? Claiming tenderly, desperately, that she’d bite him if he really wanted her to.

Of course, he’d been able to smell how much she’d wanted him, wanted to be with him, how he’d pleased her and how she’d taken care of him. Biologically they were a perfect match. Ben feels as if he knew that the first moment he caught her scent at The Beanery, if he’s being honest with himself. It’s hard to deny that kind of insane instinctual pull, especially when it’s enthusiastically mutual.

And, if Ben’s going to be _really_ honest with himself, their connection goes beyond biology. He’s always sneered at people who claim “when you know, you know” in terms of romantic relationships but… Rey had twisted up his entire world in under a month. Had swept into his life and made him yearn for things he’d never considered he’d want or need. Things like having a mate. Like having a family. 

And the thing is he only wants those things with her. 

And he’d fucked it up by simply not telling her the whole truth of how he felt.

Or at least, he suspects that’s the reason. Waking up alone had been a terrible, jarring experience. Partly because his heat hadn’t been quite finished, but mostly because he couldn’t understand _why_. Why she would leave after telling him all of that like-altering shit, after letting him knot her over and over, after cooking for him and feeding him and taking such good care of him—

_You displeased your Alpha and they have abandoned you and you are a broken Omega—_

Ben hasn’t eaten much or slept much but he can’t bring himself to contact Rey because he fucked up he failed and—

_Mate you._

The last few days have not been good for his psyche, and his appearance is displaying it now. Ben swallows thickly and nods at Poe, willing his breathing to remain steady. “I—Yeah. I thought so.”

Poe throws his hands up incredulously. “Well, what the hell happened?”

So Ben tells him. Tells him most of what transpired. But he keeps some of the more tender moments to himself, as if they are precious treasures that must be guarded by the chest of his heart.

But the essentials, he fills Poe in on, and by the time he’s wrapped up the whole tale his friend’s face is blank.

There’s a brief but tense moment of silence. Then:

“Solo, you’re a fucking idiot. Why didn’t you just tell her that you wanted to be with her just as much as she wanted to be with you? She left because she probably thought you weren’t taking this as seriously as she was.”

Ben runs a hand through his hair, exhausted. “I just…assumed she knew we were on the same page. I went into heat for her, I submitted for her, I…”

Poe is trying very hard not to smirk, he can tell. “She’s still a _person_ , Ben. And she deserves your honesty. She’s not going to try to stick by you and possess you just because she’s an Alpha. She has feelings.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe I have to explain this to you.”

As much as Ben hates it, everything Poe is saying is true and he knows it.

“Have you reached out to her?” Poe prompts, brows furrowing at Ben’s continued silence.

And Ben…he winces because—

“I wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear from me,” he admits, hands falling to grip the edges of the countertop. “I’m—”

“You have too much pride.” Dameron scoffs. “She burned you and now you’re too afraid to reach out. And you’re scared because you _do_ want her to mate you.” He raises one knowing eyebrow. “Come on, Solo. Your mating scent is just as strong as hers. The potency in this house it’s…” Poe lets out a low whistle.

Still feeling low, still feeling as if his life is suspended in a gray sky, still feeling like everything about Rey had been too good to be true, Ben frowns and can’t completely erase the uncertainty from the tilt of his mouth.

Poe steps forward and grabs him by his shoulders, forcing Ben to meet his eyes. “Listen, if Rey hadn’t of been on the same page as you she wouldn’t have left you like that. Trust me, I’m an Alpha. She would never have abandoned you when your heat wasn’t even up unless she was just as afraid and intimidated by this whole thing as you are.”

“So what do I—”

“You go and get your Alpha, man.” Poe smirks and laughs a little. “You seriously overcomplicate and overthink _everything_.”

**

Ben decides not to call or text Rey.

Instead, he does something else.

He looks up a recipe off some site Google said was for beginner chefs and cooks a meal for Rey. Or, at least, he puts in his most valiant effort to cook a meal for Rey.

He settles on a chicken and rice dish, which hadn’t seemed too difficult on paper but since Ben doesn’t really cook—like, ever—actually assembling it in the kitchen proves to be more complicated then he’d anticipated. But he manages. He boils the chicken and pulls it apart with a fork and combines it with the cooked rice and the cream-of-whatever soup that the recipe had called for as well as some other shit before throwing it in the oven.

He panics on coming up with a side dish, so he just opts for some dinner rolls because he knows for a fact that Rey is very enthusiastic about bread. And he makes pre-prepped cookies as a dessert because frankly baking from scratch terrifies him.

Then he wraps it all up in tubberware containers and goes to The Beanery.

Despite the fact that he’s been living with remnants of her mouth-watering smell all week, there’s nothing quite like catching Rey’s scent when she’s in the same vicinity as him.

He knows she catches sight and smell of him by the way her scent suddenly spikes. She’s standing at the register, punching in the order she’s taking and staring right at him.

It feels like he stands in line for a million years. And by the time he reaches Rey he wants to kind of just leap over the counter that’s separating them and clutch her to his body. Breathe the smell of her hair and kiss her temple and run his hands over her petite curves. He already knows how soft they feel underneath his palms—

“Are you going to order something, Ben?” Rey’s voice is quiet and resigned.

He places the tubberware containers on the countertop, too nervous to relish the way Rey’s eyes go wide at the sight of it. 

“I made you dinner.” Shit, he’s already trembling. “It’s chicken and rice—and I’m not going to lie it looks absolutely disgusting but I promise it tastes good—some rolls, and M&M cookies because I know those are your favorite.”

Rey’s hazel eyes are still wide. They flicker back and forth between Ben and the food he’s dumped in front of her, as if she can’t quite decide which to stare at. “Did you make all this?”

Ben nods, heart hammering. God, he feels sick. 

“Ben—”

“I really fucking like you, Rey,” he blurts out. “And I should have been more open about that and I should have called you the moment I woke up and realized you were gone but I’m a prideful asshole and—Rey you’ve completely fucked up my life in every possible, amazing way and before I met you I wanted to be alone. But I don’t anymore because now I know what it’s like to have you in my life.”

Her beautiful, perfectly pink mouth is parted in shock and Rey smells so warm and inviting and sweet and _his_ —

“Ben—”

“I want you to bite me,” he states. 

The customer in line behind him coughs and mutters, “Damn, dude.”

Rey stares at him. And stares and stares until she finally jolts, as if she’s just now returning to herself. She starts gathering up all the food filled tubberware and calling for Rose to take over her register for the time being.

She jerks her head to a vacant table in the lobby. “Share my lunch break with me, Omega?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M ALIVE!!
> 
> I apologize thoroughly for the insane delay in getting this chapter up. I sort of lost my mojo for this story if I’m being completely honest, but I woke up today with a bee in my bonnet to get this chapter out and here we are. 
> 
> I’m pleased with the way this chapter turned out and I hope y’all are too! Apologies if the vibe of this chapter doesn’t match the rest of the story as well, however, considering the break I took. It be like that sometimes. Thank you so much for y’all’s patience with my slow updates, you guys are forever the best. One more chapter after this! And I think we all have a solid idea of what’s going to happen ;)
> 
> I have [tumblr](http://likeadove.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/LikeADove_).
> 
> If you liked let me know? A bit nervous about this chapter <3


	7. the bite

Ben scowls at his phone, eyes narrowing as he scrolls through his calendar. “Heat shouldn’t hit for another couple of days,” he remarks to Rey, who is sitting across from him at his now-sacred kitchen table. 

Grumbling under his breath, he places his phone down beside his plate and scoops hash browns into his mouth. “All this counting days in order to track my heat is so fucking annoying,” he complains, speaking around the food still in his mouth. The Marines had broken him of most of his table manners. Eating was about refueling your body and nothing more, but with chef Rey in his life Ben is relearning the art of appreciating food.

But he still has a long way to go.

He swallows what’s left of his bite before continuing. “And in the past six months I’ve noticed that even if I count the days, my heat might still come early and take me off guard.”

Rey is giving him an inscrutable expression from where she’s seated.

Ben reaches for her hand and she lets him take it. “Of course, I’m pleased I’m having them if it means I’m with you. Just…” he shakes his head. “You should feel lucky that you’re an Alpha.”

Rey’s inscrutable expression deepens briefly before a smile tilts her mouth and she squeezes his hand. Then she snorts; it’s very unladylike but deeply endearing. “Oh, Ben. I love you but you’re dumb.”

**

Telling Rey he’d loved her for the first time had been one of the most terrifying things Ben Solo had ever done.

It had been a week since they’d reconciled at The Beanery and it was late at night, but they had the lamp on in his bedroom. Rey was on top of him, hips rocking a slow pace and he was so deep inside her, so deep, and everything was a haze of warmth and safety. And Rey was so _beautiful_ and the past week had been the best one of his life. Ben hadn’t been able to contain it anymore, the truth that had become such an essential part of his chemical makeup, his very being.

“I love you.” It had started out as a gasp, turned into a moan.

His admission spurned her, both of them finishing within a minute.

Rey then settled her entire weight over him, burying her face against his scent gland before whispering into his ear, “I love you too.”

**

Ben’s heat is starting. He can feel it in how hot he feels, standing in only his boxers while Rey peers out of their living room window.

He is growing _hungry_. He feels the sensation churning in his lower belly, and his lovely Alpha, standing just a few feet away and already emanating her own slick, smells so…

_Please Alpha I think it’s almost time please mate me and bite me and come on my cock—_

Rey turns to look at him over her shoulder, and he thinks she’s going to comment about the obvious spike in his scent. Instead she says: “Did you know your neighbor across the street is an Alpha?”

Ben pauses in his pacing. “I did.”

Rey frowns, shifting her weight from one foot to the other in agitation.

To be honest, this is the first time Ben has given any thought to his Alpha neighbor in… Well, maybe ever. The man normally keeps to himself just like Ben does, and Ben had found his scent unappealing the one time they met simply because Ben didn’t swing that way.

But he knows that Rey, his soon-to-be-mate if tonight goes according to plan, will be on high alert regardless of anything he says. He gestures her over to him. “Come here.”

She turns back to the window, eyes narrowing. “I swear he’s been looking over here way more than necessary.”

Ben scoots closer to her, her delicious Alpha smell growing more intoxicating by the second. “Rey, I highly doubt he’s aware of what’s going on and if he is, I’m sure he doesn’t give a shit.”

Rey is so close to the window now that her nose is touching the glass. Her voice is a growl. “Well, if he so much as sets a _toe_ on our property I’m going to fight him. I have a bat in the closet.”

And _oh_ , her possessiveness is shooting shocks of electric heat throughout Ben’s blood. He is _boiling_. He reaches out and grabs her shoulder, gently turning her until she’s facing him. Her eyes dip to between his legs, darkening at the arousal she undoubtedly sees there. 

He speaks through gritted teeth. “Alpha, I don’t think we have time.” Then he picks Rey up and slings her over his shoulder, her gasp of delight and surprise making him smile.

“ _Omega_.” She beats one fist against his bare back, but it his half-hearted. Then she replaces her fist with her mouth, teeth scraping against him.

**

They’ve fucked in a frenzy twice already, and now Ben’s body is less of an inferno and now a mere simmer. A temporary relaxed state until another wave of his heat sweeps over him again. Which means that now, now he can take his time. Rey is underneath him, mouth agape and head thrashing about at his languid pace, as if she can’t quite take the release that’s slowly building up inside of her. Ben loves being with her like this. He kisses her jaw, her ear, her cheek, the tip of her nose, pumping his hips and relishing the way her sex stretches around his own, the way she so readily takes him. The way the smell of her slick and his pre-cum mixing together makes him lightheaded. He loves all of it.

Rey cries when her orgasm hits her, his eyes beseeching his own before she tilts her head up, mouth seeking the gland on his neck. When she finally, finally sinks her teeth in, breaking the skin and drawing blood, Ben sees stars. He is dizzy and shaking and his knot is swelling, and it is too much and too beautiful and too everything all at once. He spills into her, filling and filling her until he’s marked her as his own in tandem.

Rey licks over the fresh bite she’s given, her cunt so perfectly taking everything that he’s giving her. _His mate_.

He kisses her mouth, shuddering as another wave of pleasure sweeps over him. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

**

Asking his mate to become his wife is significantly less frightening then Ben thought it would.

It’s his night to cook and he makes Rey a steak and baked potatoes, perhaps bland, but hearty. Ron, his boss, had suggested it and Ben is relieved to find that it looks and tastes delicious.

He can feel his grandmother’s ring burning a hole through the pocket of his shirt.

Rey is taking bites of her steak and making approving noises as she chews, eyeing him and smiling. “It’s amazing,” she compliments, voice full of sincerity.

And suddenly words fail Ben. Or rather, he could open his mouth to speak but how many times has he said something stupid to Rey in the short amount of time they’ve known each other? And this is a moment he’d rather not ruin.

He takes the ring out of his pocket while Rey is cutting off another bite of steak, reaching out for her left hand and stilling her movements. She pauses, gaze dropping to what he’s holding. Then her eyes fill with tears.

She immediately takes his grandmother’s ring and slips in onto the proper finger, the tears trailing down her cheeks doing nothing to stop her euphoric glow. The ring looks so beautiful on her, Ben thinks, and he knows Leia would agree. 

Leia would love Rey.

“I love you,” Ben says, and Rey returns his sentiments, not bothering to swallow the bite of steak in her mouth before doing so. They finish the meal in blissful peace.

After, Ben calls his mom.

**

Ron is tugging on his work gloves as Ben tugs his off, wiping the sweat from his brow and preparing to head home for the day.

“Oh,” he begins, gaining his boss’s attention. “Before I forget, Rey and I are going to the courthouse on Friday and then having a dinner at our house afterward. We’d love it if you and Diane would be there.”

Ron regards him for a long moment before giving him a rare, small smile. “Diane and I would love to attend.” There’s a brief pause. “What will you be serving?”

Ben contains his laugh. “Rey is making roast.”

Ron nods in approval, adjusting his work belt. “Congratulations, sounds like you’ve found a keeper there, son.”

And at this Ben does laugh little, because that’s the understatement of the century. There’s a moment of companionable silence, then: “Ron, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Do you know anything about building restaurants?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your patience as I slowly updated and (finally) finished this story. Can’t believe it was originally supposed to be two chapters HA. When I started this fic I actually wanted to talk about gender issues and expand on A/B/O worldbuilding for an Omega!Ben and Alpha!Rey, but that just didn’t turn out being the case. I think maybe if I had been in a better mental state these past few months we would have ended up with something a bit more well-rounded. That being said, I’m pleased with the way this ending turned out; like a bunch of drabbles that fit well together. It was fun to write, and at the end of the day that’s all that really matters. 
> 
> I hope that y’all, my lovely readers, had as much fun reading this fic as I did writing it. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments and who has recommended this story to your friends. Reylo is seriously such an amazing fandom to be part of. I love you all <3
> 
> Come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/LikeADove_) and [tumblr](http://likeadove.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you liked let me know?


End file.
